fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable II Pub Games
Developed by Carbonated Games under the supervision of Lionhead Studios, Fable II Pub Games is an Xbox Live Arcade title that includes three pub game-styled minigames called Keystone, Fortune's Tower and Spinnerbox for the Xbox 360, which all share functionality with Fable II. Any money or unique items earned from these games can be imported into Fable II. These games cost 800 points to download in advance. Fable II Pub Games were also free for those who pre-order Fable II. The Pub Games *'Keystone' *'Fortune's Tower' *'Spinnerbox' Achievements The Pub Games add an additional 12 achievements worth a possible 200 points total. The achievements are: :Not Just Another Mark - Earn a 3-star rating - 10 pts. :High Roller's Club - Earn a 5-star rating - 20 pts. :I Want It All - Earn all 15 unique items - 40 pts. :No Stone Unturned - Get a jackpot in Keystone - 10 pts. :Warrior's Luck - Get a jackpot in Fortune's Tower - 10 pts. :Serious Stakeholder - Have a bankroll over 2,500 gold - 20 pts. :Penultimate Player - Place in a tournament - 10 pts. :Big Spinner - Win at least 100 times your bet at any Spinnerbox game - 10 pts. :Fortunate Finder - Unlock a new game of any type - 10 pts. :Lucky Locksmith - Unlock all games - 30 pts. :Champion of Chance - Win a tournament - 30 pts. :Fabled Financier - Play a Pub Game with your Fable II hero - 0 pts. List Of Tournament Items Fortune's Tower Items Plaits Hairstyle Card Dog Training: Backflip Highroller's Coat Potion of Will Championship Pistol Keystone Deepest Dark Chocolates The Sleepmaster 3000 Potion of Strength Tribal Warrior Face Tattoo Championship Cutlass Spinnerbox Amazing Apple Pie "Hat, Headband, Moustache" Tribal Warrior Body Tattoo Potion of Skill Mysterious Ring Exploit Shortly after the release of Fable II: Pub Games for Xbox Live, an exploit was discovered in the game, Fortune's Tower. The exploit, or "cheat," allowed the player to, in later levels of the game, bid only the minimum amount but gain the maximum amount in multipliers and winnings by simply placing the lowest bid (15 gold), and then as the deal button was pressed (A/Green), quickly hitting the LB button maximized the bid while only the lowest amount was withdrawn. For example, placing a bet of 30 gold then doing the exploit would only withdrawn the 30 gold, but show you bid 1500, so that you gain the multiplier. When first discovered, Lionhead's official blog stated that "a patch was on the way," making one believe it was missed in testing, but later stated "the glitch was purposely put in and those that used it will be in for a surprise!" Originally have thought to have been a lie, many gamers have said that their character had more Corruption points after using the exploit. This is currently known to be true. You will always gain two corruption points when you play a pub game. This glitch has been patched due to an update Trivia *Upon release of See the Future DLC, Fable II Pub Games is NOT required in order to get "The Completionist" achievement *Gold earned is automatically transferred to your character when you enter Fable II *Items are transferred when your character speaks to any of Fable II's Game Masters *The item "Mysterious Ring" may refer to the "One Ring" from J.R.R Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings as it is said to be very magical yet possess a curse. Category:Games Category:Fable II